


Howler

by smileyarmy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Crossover: Blaine has kept his sexuality a secret from his family for years. It hasn’t been hard since he’s been at Hogwarts and he’s been dating Kurt for a year. One day at breakfast he gets a Howler from his father and the next thing he knows his father is screaming at him for being gay and a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howler

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry Potter Crossover: Blaine has kept his sexuality a secret from his family for years. It hasn’t been hard since he’s been at Hogwarts and he’s been dating Kurt for a year. One day at breakfast he gets a Howler from his father and the next thing he knows his father is screaming at him for being gay and a slut.
> 
> May have mentioned Starkid... Also warning for homophobic words.

Blaine yawned, stretching his arm out. A long night Studying (Sneaking out to meet Kurt was totally studying), had left him a bit sleepy. But he didn't want to miss breakfast. Even though they were supposed to sit at house tables, he was going to take his usual spot between Kurt and Tina, across from Sam. He didn't know how he had friends in every house but he loved them all. Tina from Hufflepuff, Sam from Slytherin and Kurt from Ravenclaw.

He quickly got dressed, making sure to get a clean tie from his collection. While he wanted to wear his Ravenclaw/Gryffindor bowtie, it wasn't uniform and Blaine had lessons today. So he settled for the long red and gold tie, using the full length vanity mirror to make sure that it was straight. Kurt would use the jelly leg curse on him if he didn't have it correctly.

 

"Blaine!" Tina greeted with a hug as he walked into the great hall, burying her head into his shoulder. Oh Tina. He looked over her shoulder at Kurt who was almost glaring at her. He broke the hug to wander over to him, tilting his head to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He could almost feel the smile growing on Kurt's face.

"Blaine, keep the PDA down, some of us want to eat" Sam joked, hitting him lightly on the arm. They broke off the kiss but Kurt gave his best bitch stare on the blond hair boy who raised his arms in mock surrender.

"You're just jealous" Blaine joked to which Sam went bright red and Kurt was in fits as they sat down in their usual spots. The breakfast appeared on the table and they each dug into their respective favorite foods.

"This is so good!" Tina gushed as she stole a piece of toast from Blaine's plate.

"Yeah, that's why I eat it" Blaine rolled his eyes, stealing a piece of lettuce from her salad.

"Mail time!" Someone shouted as the owls flew in, each holding letters or boxes from students parents. A box fell into Sam's lap, several letters into Tina's and a wrapped parcel fell into Kurt's.

A single letter fluttered down and Blaine had to stretch to catch it. But his eyebrows furrowed at the red paper. A Howler. Who had sent him a Howler?

"Dude, you got a Howler!" Sam's eyes were on the paper. Everyone's was. The whole room had gone silent at the mention of a Howler. Blaine quickly excused himself to open it in private.

Blaine went to the courtyard, sitting down on the steps and carefully ripping the seal.

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" shouted the letter, the voice his father's.

"We just heard some interesting news, that you're a faggot. Gay! Being gay's a sin Blaine! No son of mine will be gay and your Mother agrees! How do you think this made us look! We are the laughing stock of the Ministry! And I thought you were dating that girl, Tina. Are you a slut also? Because she comes over to our house way too much just to be a friend! You're staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and when you get back you have a week to get out of our house" The screamer finished, falling to the ground.

He'd been disowned. Kicked out. Blaine's whole world had just been shaken to the core.

***********

"Professor Dumbledore?" Kurt's voice was a few octaves higher than usual, he was nervous to be talking to the headmaster.

"Come in Kurt!" Dumbledore threw his hands up in greeting, pulling out a chair for Kurt to sit on. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"It's....it's Blaine. He's been really down since he got a Howler from his Dad. I overhead what it said...his Dad disowned him" Kurt kept his eyes on his lap, playing with his hands.

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore's voice was soft, like it was whenever a student was in trouble.

"His Dad found out that he was gay, he really lay into him" Kurt could feel Blaine's pain, though not to the same degree. Sure he'd been made fun of a few times before but as soon as he met Blaine it stopped. Blaine didn't deserve to he ostracized, he deserved a loving family.

Dumbledore was silent for several seconds as he thought before answering, "Thank you Kurt for telling me, when you next see Blaine can you send him up here?" Dumbledore spoke carefully.

"Okay" Kurt nodded, standing up. He didn't know why Dumbledore wanted to see him but Dumbledore was usually right.

*********

"Blaine!" Dumbledore smiled warmly as Blaine walked in, playing with the edges of his uniform. Kurt hadn't said why but he had to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Blaine smiled politely, sitting down in the chair that Dumbledore had pulled out for him.

"I just had a talk with Kurt...about you" Dumbledore started and Blaine tensed. What had they talked about?

"Apparently you got a Howler from your Father" Dumbledore continued. Blaine paled.

"Yeah" Blaine spoke in a small voice. He didn't know how Kurt had known, he'd probably followed him when Blaine went to open it.

"I've been in contact with the Hummel's and they have agreed to take you in" Blaine's eyes shot up in surprise.

"W-why?" Blaine asked, why was Kurt's Dad letting him live with them?

"Because you're a child and it would be safer for you. We've also had a talk with some of the Ministers who are building a case against your family for neglect" He watched as Blaine's mouth fell open.

"T-Thank you" He stuttered in fear and surprise.

"Blaine there is nothing wrong with being gay, I mean, no-one makes fun of me do they?" Dumbledore smiled, glancing over to the multicolored scarf that hung next to the Sorting hat.

"No sir" Blaine shook his head.

"So your Father shouldn't get to do the same" Dumbledore smiled as he pulled Blaine into a hug. The boy was going to be okay.


End file.
